Zawlaszczony
by Yami-norka
Summary: Harry Potter ma już dość odmawiania sobie tego czego pragnie i postanawia wziąć to co mu się należy.


**Tytuł i link do oryginału:**h t tp: / /w w w .no tqu ite royal. Net /to pga llant /fics/ins cription . h t m l and h t t p : / / w w w.n otquit e r oyal .n e t/ t op ga ll ant/ fic s/i nscrip tionep ilogu e. h t m l  
**Autor**: Aja 3

**Tłumaczenie:** Yami-no  
**Beta:** Lasair :*  
**Raiting:** NC-17  
**Zgoda:** jest 

**ZAWŁASZCZONY**

_„Biel. Najbardziej lubił puste, niezapisane kartki, białe płótna. Tak wiele w nich możliwości."_  
„Sunday in the Park with George", James Lapine

Kiedy Harry Potter wychodzi z pociągu Hogwart Express, zostawia nieprzytomnego Draco Malfoya leżącego na półce bagażowej.

Nocą, w swojej sypialni przy Privet Drive, powstrzymując gniew i łzy, myśli o tym… o minie Malfoya, o dziwnym, pękatym kształcie jego wychudzonej zwykle sylwetki, z którą pewnego razu Harry szamotał się, zanim zepchnął chłopaka z drogi.  
Harry często myśli o tym, jak mógłby skrzywdzić Draco. Rozmyśla nad wszystkimi rzeczami, które mógłby mu zrobić, kiedy się spotkają. Zadowala go to dużo bardziej niż odtwarzanie na nowo tego, co zrobił mu już w przeszłości. Nie przestaje o tym myśleć nawet wtedy, gdy uświadamia sobie, że większość z tych rzeczy nie jest nawet związana z przemocą.

Przyjmuje do świadomości fakt, że Draco Malfoy jest seksowny jeszcze zanim uświadamia sobie, co w ogóle znaczy myśleć o innym chłopaku w tych kategoriach. Żaden inny chłopak nie sprawia, że żołądek skręca mu się ze złości, a większość z nich nie upuszcza tego, co trzyma w dłoniach, słysząc jego imię. Żaden inny chłopak nie mówi mu „Jesteś mój" w taki sposób, że Harry chce przyprzeć go do ściany.  
Ale Malfoy jest drapieżny i elegancki, ma w sobie wszystko to, czego nie ma w innych chłopcach. Okrucieństwo, zło i obietnicę śmierci.  
W jego potrzebie przypierania Malfoya do ściany, w przytrzymywaniu jego rąk nad głową nie ma nic erotycznego. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.

-

Następnym razem, kiedy spotykają się na Ulicy Pokątnej przed rozpoczęciem szóstego roku, Potter jest oburzony, kiedy Malfoy do niego nie podchodzi. Zamiast tego, Draco przygląda mu się błyszczącymi oczami, chowając dłoń w kieszeni. Przez moment wpatrują się w siebie bez słów, a potem Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę tylko on się na niego gapi. Malfoy jest podejrzanie wyluzowany, jego firmowy uśmieszek wciąż widnieje na miejscu, ale cała reszta jest inna, bardziej dostępna. Chodzące wcielenie znaku zapytania.  
Harry desperacko pragnie podejść do niego i powiedzieć mu: „Jesteś mój", ale Ginny i Hermiona odciągają go od niego i jedyne, co mu zostaje, to wspomnienie Draco Malfoya  
błyskającego złośliwością.

-

Harry nie znosi swojej obsesji na punkcie Voldemorta, ale nie może przestać czytać Proroka i Żonglera w poszukiwaniu informacji. Jednakże w ciągu ostatnich dni coraz częściej łapie się na tym, że teraz poluje także na jakąkolwiek wzmiankę o Malfoyach. Przeszukuje nawet rubryki towarzyskie, niepewny, czego tam szuka, wciąż jednak mając nadzieję, że znajdzie coś, co wyjaśni mu, dlaczego nie może przestać zastanawiać się, jakby to było móc błądzić rękami po tej bladej skórze.

Kiedy nie może znaleźć żadnych informacji, zaczyna sam je sobie wymyślać.  
_„Panicz Draco Malfoy urósł przez wakacje kilka centymetrów. Kiedy jego ojciec nadal gnije w więzieniu, młody Malfoy spędza wakacje na Riwierze, gdzie jego skóra nabrała ciemniejszego koloru."_  
Pod koniec lata jest już w tym naprawdę świetny.  
_„Podczas gdy Harry Potter obchodzi urodziny w zaciszu swego domu w Surrey, Draco Malfoy samotnie zaszywa się w swoim dworze w Wiltshire. Para nie udzieliła żadnego komentarza, ale krążą pogłoski, że, jeśli dotyczy to solenizanta, Malfoy znalazł dogodne wyjście z sytuacji."_

-

W nocy, kiedy kończy szesnaście lat, Harry Potter sprawia sobie prezent i spuszcza się na Draco Malfoya. Trwa to tylko tyle, ile potrzebuje na wyobrażenie sobie bioder Ślizgona przyciśniętych do jego własnych. W momencie, kiedy mu się to udaje, dochodzi, plamiąc spermą swoje spodnie.  
Nie zamierza dzielić się z nikim swoimi marzeniami. Są jego najbardziej prywatną częścią, którą chowa głęboko w zakamarkach swojego serca razem z nienawiścią do Voldemorta, obrzydzeniem i litością, jaką czuje za każdym razem, kiedy widzi Cho Chang i pustą dziurą, którą zajmował kiedyś Syriusz.

-

Siedząc w pociągu, słuchając, jak Ślizgon ubliża mu tymi samymi tekstami, co zwykle, i jak sam odpowiada mu w podobny sposób, Harry nagle pragnie, żeby to wszystko się skończyło, żeby Malfoy się zamknął. Ze wszystkich sił powstrzymuje się, by na niego nie skoczyć, nie przyciągnąć do siebie i nie przedstawić mu długiego, graficznego opisu tego, co mógłby z nim zrobić, dopóki Malfoy nie zadrżałby, nie rozpłynął i nie poddał Harry'emu. Potter jest pewien, że właśnie tak by zrobił.

Po powrocie do wieży Gryffindoru decyduje, że nikt na świecie nie ma prawa interesować się tym, kogo pieprzy, w ten czy inny sposób, więc dlaczego, do cholery, to nie miałby być Malfoy? Nawet się nie zastanawia, co Draco miałby do powiedzenia na ten temat. W końcu jest Harrym Pieprzonym Potterem, i o ile nie włączać w to kwestii zmartwychwstania, zazwyczaj dostaje to, czego chce.  
Ron Weasley nie unosi brwi, kiedy Harry zaczyna otwarcie gapić się na Malfoya, ale rozmawia z przyjacielem rzadziej niż kiedykolwiek. Harry unika go i w zamian śledzi wzrokiem spokojne ruchy Ślizgona. Malfoy zwykł kiedyś przechadzać się wokół niczym napuszony wyżeł z kaczką w pysku, ale teraz sunie z wdziękiem. Oprócz tych dodatkowych kilku centymetrów, stał się bardziej opanowany. Nie denerwuje się, kiedy widzi Harry'ego i powściąga swoją radość, gdy ten zawali coś na eliksirach.

Harry nie tęskni za tym, ponieważ nie tęskni za niczym związanym z Draco, nie w taki sposób, w jaki boli go strata wilczego uśmiechu Syriusza. Zresztą jak można tęsknić za czymś, czego jeszcze się nie odkryło?

-

Pewnego dnia, podczas treningu Quidditcha, Draco siedzi na trybunach, gwiżdże i śmieje się, kiedy znicz wyślizguje się z rąk Harry'ego. Ten, odwracając się gwałtownie do źródła głosu, zostaje porażony tęsknym poczuciem ulgi, jakby Draco był znajomym punktem orientacyjnym, o istnieniu którego dawno zapomniał, do momentu aż zdał sobie sprawę, że zgubił drogę.

Jest wczesne popołudnie, a trening staje się nudny, więc Harry, nie przejmując się niczym, robi koło na miotle i zatrzymuje się przed Malfoyem. Draco natychmiast wstaje i przywołuje na twarz wyraz pogardy, chcąc ukryć błyszczące z zainteresowania oczy. Serce Harry'ego bije jak oszalałe z powodu ćwiczeń. Wie, że pot spływa po jego szyi, zlepiając skórę z koszulką. Dla kontrastu Draco jest spokojny i świeży, a włosy ma idealnie ułożone. Stoi z wyluzowaną, otwartą postawą. Przez jeden oślepiający moment pożądania, jedyną rzeczą, którą widzi Harry, jest idealna twarz i ciało stworzone do posiadania. Dostrzega dłoń, na której pragnie wyryć zdanie: „Własność Harry'ego Pottera".  
Pożądanie opanowuje każdy centymetr jego ciała. I to właśnie jest ważne, nie słowa wypadające automatycznie z ust, niemające żadnego znaczenia. Pragnie go tak bardzo, że dopiero po chwili zaślepienia i szoku do jego mózgu dochodzi informacja, że język Malfoya dotyka jego ust i że łaskoczą go włosy na karku, ponieważ palce Ślizgona muskają je, gdy dotyka jego skóry.  
Jest całkowicie obojętny aż do momentu, w którym jego własne opuszki palców zaczynają bezowocnie poruszać się we wnętrzu skórzanych ochraniaczy na nadgarstki, i dociera do niego, że wciąż zwisają one bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. Krew uderza mu do głowy, gromadzi się w kroczu, i w chwili, gdy on naciska mocniej, Draco się wycofuje. Harry szybko otwiera oczy i, nim udaje mu się opanować, z trudem łapie powietrze.  
Drań wciąż ma jedną rękę w kieszeni.  
Absurd, że Draco Malfoy właśnie pocałował go na boisku do Quidditcha zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia, umyka Harry'emu kompletnie. Usta mrowią go, pamiętając kontakt, a jedyne, o czym może myśleć, to że właśnie został naznaczony. Zawłaszczony. I nie, do cholery. To on jest Harrym Potterem i nie tak to działa!  
W tej samej chwili myśli, że dla Draco mogło to być tylko kolejne starcie w ich wiecznej wojnie, kolejny sposób, by dobrać mu się do skóry. Ale Harry ma teraz przed sobą to, czego pragnie i tylko to się dla niego liczy. Z pewnością siebie którą zdobywał latami, Harry robi krok do przodu i zabiera to, co mu się należy.  
Malfoy nie spodziewa się ataku, ale pochyla się do niego gotowy i otwiera lekko usta pod naporem jego warg. Uczucie ogarniające go, kiedy to _on_ całuje, jest odurzające, i gdyby język Harry'ego potrafił zrobić to samo, co pióro Umbridge, nie przestałby go całować, dopóki Draco Malfoy nie byłby czerwony i wilgotny od krwawienia każdym centymetrem ciała.

Kiedy w końcu odrywają się od siebie, Draco nadal jest spokojny i niewzruszony, ale przynajmniej wyjął rękę z kieszeni. Zauważa, że kontury jego twarzy i lekko spiczasty nos z bliska wyglądają dużo lepiej. Draco Malfoy jest niczym nieodkryty teren aż proszący się o to, by zostać zbadanym i zdobytym. Potter nie ma wątpliwości, że zrobi to właśnie on.  
Spodziewa się większego sprzeciwu. Kiedy wraca na boisko, by wznowić grę, oczekuje, że ktoś będzie zadawał pytania albo ktoś go przynajmniej zatrzyma. Ron wpatruje się w niego złowrogo, ale nic nie mówi, a inni spoglądają na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Tego wieczoru przy kolacji, kiedy w powietrzu aż huczy od plotek na jego temat, nikt nie odzywa się do niego słowem, nawet Hermiona, która siedzi obok sztywno, jakby w przekonaniu, że Harry za chwilę i tak wszystkiemu zaprzeczy, więc nie ma potrzeby mówić, co o tym sądzi. Przeciwstawia się temu, przypatrując się bacznie Draco Malfoyowi, który przez cały wieczór również uważnie mu się przygląda. Reakcja Draco jest bardzo wymowna: zaciska usta i obserwuje go w ciszy. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że robi dokładnie to samo, ale przecież nie jest Draco Malfoyem.

Spodziewał się, że Malfoy nie pojawi się w Wielkiej Sali albo podczas kolacji będzie opowiadał wszystkim, jak Harry Potter go molestował. Ale nic takiego nie robi. I kiedy siedzi przy stole, niczego nie jedząc, Harry zastanawia się, czy Draco w końcu zrozumiał, że walka z nim jest z góry skazana na porażkę.

-

Nie ustalając niczego wcześniej, znajdują się w nocy i pieprzą. Jest to tak proste, jak wyciągniecie Mapy Huncwotów i dotknięcie ramienia. Dotyk Draco jest dziki i niepewny, a jego głos lekko ochrypły i zimny, kiedy mówi Crabbowi i Goylowi, żeby wyszli. Harry nie wie, dlaczego, ale głos Malfoya, gdy ten wydaje rozkazy, nakręca go jeszcze bardziej. Nie chodzi im o przyjemność, a przynajmniej nie _taką_ przyjemność. Ona nie wypełnia dziury, którą ma się w sobie, a wypala nową, którą trzeba zapełniać noc po nocy.  
Harry jest tego świadom i nawet jeśli nie rozmawiają o tym ani o niczym innym, jest pewny, że Draco też to rozumie. I to właśnie mu się podoba, bo ani on, ani Malfoy nie potrzebuje teraz osoby, która wypełni wyrwy w jego sercu. Przez całe życie Harry Potter pragnął miłości, ale teraz chce tylko złamać Malfoya na pół, rozerwać go od środka. Pragnie go tak samo, jak pragnie patrzeć na niego, gdy wbija w niego penisa, gdy rozrywa jego skórę tak, że zaczyna krwawić.

Malfoy należy do niego i zawsze będzie już na jego łasce: Harry wyjaśnia mu to pierwszej nocy, kiedy bierze go gwałtownie, przypierając do ściany w dormitorium Slytherinu i nie pozwala mu dojść, dopóki sam nie robi tego dwukrotnie.

Może nie jest ekspertem w sprawach seksu, ale wie, jak wkurzyć Draco Malfoya. Te same odzywki, których używa na boisku, w łóżku działają jeszcze lepiej. Czasami zasłania mu oczy i szepcze do ucha, obraża go godzinami, tak długo, aż ciało Draco wyrywa się bezradnie na każdą drwinę, obrazę nazwiska, domu, czystej krwi. Czasami Draco dochodzi krzycząc nieprzyzwoicie, z oczami wypełnionymi jadem, niechęcią i pożądaniem. Całuje Harry'ego, a między pocałunkami opisuje wszystkie sposoby, w jakie chce go zabić. Czasami leży bardzo spokojnie i drży lekko pod ciałem Harry'ego, wiedząc, że jest jego własnością i nic nie może z tym zrobić. Z takich właśnie momentów Harry czerpie najwięcej przyjemności, ponieważ wtedy przez tę blada twarz i idealnie ułożone włosy przebijają się uczucia.

To jego triumf, ostateczne zwycięstwo.

-

Jeśli Malfoy jest zdenerwowany, nigdy tego nie okazuje, nie pokazuje tego nawet, kiedy Harry trzyma ręce na jego kroczu, w pokoju pełnym ludzi starających się tego nie zauważać. Czasami Potter świadomie robi rzeczy, które każdy może zobaczyć tylko po to, by zobaczyć reakcję Ślizgona albo jej brak. Przy Harrym Draco nigdy nie okazuje tego, co czuje, ale czasami wyrywa się z niego głośny jęk, który na pewno dochodzi do uszu ludzi w pokoju obok, i Harry, czując tę nienawiść, wie, że było warto.  
Zastanawia się, lecz nigdy nie pyta, jak Malfoy może zgadzać się na rzeczy, które z nim robi i, co więcej, sam prowokować je opanowanym spojrzeniem i opuszczoną z szacunku głową, tak jakby jedyne, czego pragnął, to wić się pod Harrym i pozwalać mu zostawiać ślady zębów na ramieniu. Zastanawia się, lecz nigdy nie pyta, jak Malfoy może być zadowolony z bycia zawsze na dole, na tysiące sposobów pod nim, ale nigdy na górze, i, co więcej, jak może próbować dostosować się do ruchu bioder Harry'ego, próbować pochłonąć go ustami jeszcze głębiej. Zastanawia się, lecz nigdy nie pyta, którego z nich Draco nienawidzi bardziej, Harry'ego czy samego siebie.

-

Pierwsza niepokojąca oznaka pojawia się miesiąc po tym, jak zaczynają się pieprzyć.  
Harry nie kryje się z tym, co robi, nawet skrzaty domowe przestają zawracać sobie głowę zmianą pościeli w jego łóżku, ponieważ Potter nigdy w nim nie śpi. Od czasu do czasu Harry zastanawia się, gdzie śpią Crabble i Goyle, ale zawsze zapomina zapytać Draco, gdzie ich ukrył. Dumbledore zatrzymuje go pewnego dnia na słówko, by powiedzieć, co o tym wszystkim myśli, ale na pierwszą wzmiankę o Malfoyu Harry odchodzi i nikt już go więcej nie zaczepia.

Następnego dnia Harry zauważa, że Draco czyta, nie, przeszukuje poranną gazetę ze skupieniem na twarzy. Kiedy pyta go o to, ten, ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, odpowiada, że szuka wzmianek o Voldemorcie. Potter żąda, by mu to wyjaśnił, ale Draco marszczy brwi i rzuca w jego stronę zwiniętym Prorokiem. Tylko za to Harry pieprzy go tak mocno, że sam potem nie może się ruszać.

-

Kiedy Draco pojawia się w Pokoju Życzeń na cotygodniowym spotkaniu Armii Dumbledore'a, Harry chce go wyrzucić, ale zmienia zdanie, gdy ten ciska w niego trzema zaklęciami, których nie znał, a gdy on podnosi się z ziemi, wyjaśnia zafascynowanej grupie, jak działają. Później, kiedy Harry go pieprzy, Draco śmieje się z jego ran i mamrocze coś o odpłacaniu mu się za to, co zrobił w pociągu. Harry'ego przechodzi zimny dreszcz. A gdy po wszystkim Draco bierze dłoń Harry'ego i całuje wyryte na niej litery, dreszcz nie odchodzi.  
Malfoy nigdy wcześniej nie powodował u niego dreszczy i, jak się okazało, nie dało się ich tak łatwo pozbyć. Czuje skurcze w żołądku za każdym razem, kiedy o nim myśli, takie same jak te, gdy rozmyśla o Syriuszu. Nie wie, co to znaczy ani co z nimi zrobić, więc krzyczy na wszystkich i stara się nie patrzeć za bardzo na Draco, kiedy go pieprzy.  
Nienawidzi Draco Malfoya. Czasami myśli, że nienawidzi go bardziej niż Snape'a. Może nawet bardziej niż Syriusza.

-

Śpi w swoim łóżku przez trzy noce z rzędu, a jego gniew rośnie coraz bardziej i bardziej. Trzeciej nocy myśli, że odkrył, dlaczego Draco jest tak cholernie zadowolony z bycia zabawką Harry'ego. Stara się opanować pragnienie wbicia palców w ciało i zostawienia bruzd na udach Ślizgona. Malfoy zapewne zdecydował, że woli Harry'ego Pottera, który pieprzy go co noc bez opamiętania niż Harry'ego Pottera, który ignoruje wszystko, co robi.  
Harry postanawia przypomnieć Draco, kto tu jest panem, ale właśnie wtedy umiera Snape.  
Harry dowiaduje się o jego śmierci i zanim jeszcze poznaje szczegóły, głośno się nią rozkoszuje. Myśli, że ktoś taki jak Snape, ktoś, kto sprzeniewierzył się każdej sprawie, w którą się zaangażował, może umrzeć tylko w jeden sposób. Mistrz Eliksirów aż nader zadowalająco dał wyraz swoim przekonaniom, ginąc od trucizny podanej mu przez Lucjusza Malfoya, z przysięgą lojalności wobec Voldemorta wciąż przylegającej do jego ust.  
Harry uważa, że to sprawiedliwe i jest z tego powodu wprost szaleńczo szczęśliwy.  
Kiedy nie widzi Draco na śniadaniu i obiedzie, nie jest, szczerze mówiąc, bardzo zaniepokojony. Jest za to zbyt szczęśliwy, zbyt zajęty żartowaniem z Ronem i innymi Gryfonami, by interesować się Draco.

-

Następnego ranka po śmierci Snape'a, kiedy w łóżku nie czuje obok siebie ciepłego ciała, ponieważ nie ma w nim Draco, pragnienie zalewa go wielką falą, ale nawet wtedy odpycha tę myśl na bok. Rozumie także to, że tego popołudnia Ślizgon nie pojawia się na lekcji eliksirów. Nawet jeśli do tej pory mieli tylu nauczycieli w zastępstwie, powinni być przygotowani na wszystko.  
Kiedy oddają im wyniki testu, ostatniego, który ocenił Snape, a uczniowie patrzą na jego złośliwe dopiski, nastaje ponura cisza. Czytając nazwisko Draco, nauczycielka rozgląda się po klasie. Harry czuje wlepione w niego wyczekujące spojrzenia Ślizgonów. Zastanawiając się, czego od niego chcą, Harry marszczy brwi i pochyla głowę nad ławką. Gdy kobieta powtarza nazwisko, Pansy Parkinson, wlepiając nienawistne spojrzenie w plecy Harry'ego, oznajmia głośno, że weźmie test i prace domową Draco, a potem mu je odda.  
Później, kiedy Ron pyta się, czy zerwał z Malfoyem, rzeczy zaczynają nabierać sensu. Zamiast odpowiedzieć ostro, że nie mógł z nim zerwać, bo nie było czego zrywać, Harry wychodzi. Jego nerwy buzują niewykorzystaną energią, a ciało błaga o Malfoya w najdziwniejszych momentach. Ponadto minęło już stanowczo za dużo czasu od kiedy uprawiali seks.

Nie puka, tylko otwiera od razu drzwi do pokoju Draco.  
Malfoy siedzi na łóżku i rozdziera swój test na kawałki. Jego ubrania wyglądają tak, jakby nosił je od dawna, a zazwyczaj idealne włosy, jakby nie były czesane od kilku dni. Po całym pokoju walają się kawałki szkła i porcelany, papier-mache i ozdobne kamienie. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy lubi posiadać kruche rzeczy, ale nigdy nie widział, żeby którekolwiek z nich niszczył.  
Przed Draco na łóżku leży różdżka. Kiedy Harry przekracza próg, Draco patrzy na niego i powoli ją unosi. Mierzy go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem i dopiero po chwili Harry orientuje się, że różdżka jest wycelowana w niego.  
Przez jeden ulotny moment myśli, że to tylko Malfoy i że na pewno nic mu nie zrobi. Ale wtedy Malfoy, _tylko_ Malfoy, mówi mu, gdzie może sobie pójść i mocniej zaciska różdżkę.  
W tej właśnie chwili, mimo tego, że to chyba najgorszy moment z możliwych, Harry czuje, jak dziura w jego wnętrzu pęka i powiększa się pięciokrotnie. Gapi się na Draco, którego uniesiona ręka drży, ale nie opuszcza różdżki. Myśli o tym, jak Malfoy trzymał rękę w kieszeni, jak przeszukiwał gazety, jak pojawił się na zebraniu Armii Dumbledore'a i jak pozwalał, by Harry zawłaszczał go noc po nocy. Myśli o głosie Draco, kiedy ten mu groził, gdy Lucjusz został zabrany do Azkabanu i o tym, kiedy osiągał spełnienie.  
Ślizgon patrzy na niego z wrogością i Harry wie, że jeśli zrobi krok do przodu, ugodzi w niego klątwą. W tej samej chwili jednak uświadamia sobie, że i tak do niego podejdzie, ponieważ przestrzeń miedzy nimi nagle wydaje się go pochłaniać. Myśli, że mógłby iść przez pokój całą wieczność i nadal go nie dosięgnąć, a to sprawia, że przypomina sobie o Syriuszu i o wszystkich nocach, podczas których Draco budzi go z koszmarów, w których zapada się w wieczną ciemność.

Harry tak naprawdę nie rozumiał, co to wstyd. Aż do tej chwili. Zanim kiedykolwiek zaczynał coś sobie zarzucać, pojawiali się ludzie, którzy wmawiali mu, że to nie jego wina. Teraz nie było nikogo takiego. Uderza go to z każdej strony i jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymuje go od upadku, jest fakt, że po drugiej stronie pokoju siedzi Draco Malfoy, który go potrzebuje.  
Powietrze wokół niego gęstnieje, kiedy się porusza. Nie jest pewien, co powinien zrobić, ale chwyta delikatnie rękę Draco i zabiera mu różdżkę. Chłopak napina się, ale pozwala mu na to.

Harry, wciąż trzymając jego dłoń i pieszcząc ją lekko palcami, odkłada różdżkę na półkę i siada obok niego na łóżku.  
Palce muskające wierzch dłoni Draco stanowią między nimi jedyne połączenie. Skóra Ślizgona jest nienaturalnie zimna. Harry przygląda się uważnie jego twarzy. Jego policzki są wciąż mokre od łez, ale posągowy kształt górnej wargi pozostaje na swoim miejscu.  
Nie zastanawiając się długo, Harry podnosi rękę i obrysowuje kciukiem ich kształt. Draco mruga zaskoczony, ale poza tym nie robi nic.  
Harry czuje się, jakby wszystko w jego życiu zostało właśnie odstawione na bok. Myśli, które od siebie odsuwał, skupiając całą uwagę na Draco, teraz wirują wokół niego, tętnią w jego żyłach i powodują miłe łaskotanie w żołądku za każdym razem, kiedy jego skóra styka się ze skórą Ślizgona.  
Ten siedzi bez ruchu, wokół nich panuje cisza, ale Harry właśnie tego pragnie.  
Przed oczami przelatują mu przebłyski wspomnień: tego, jak drażnił Draco, zmuszał go, żeby wydawał z siebie jak najgłośniejsze dźwięki, by krzyczał i zachowywał się jak wytrenowane zwierzątko.  
Palce Draco rozdzierają pościel, a on zastanawia się, ile razy robił podobnie ze skórą Ślizgona, tak, jakby rozrywając go na pół, mógł zniszczyć wszystkie te rzeczy, które miał w duszy, rzeczy, które pozwoliły umrzeć Syriuszowi, śmiać się ze śmierci Snape'a, bawić się Malfoyem jak zabawką i pieprzyć go, rzeczy, które pozwalały mu przeklinać, rzucać Crucio i zabijać.  
Palcem wskazującym wciąż śledzi miękkie krawędzie ust Draco i patrzy uważnie na srebrne oczy śledzące każdy jego ruch.

Nie może znieść bycia Harrym Potterem ani chwili dłużej.

Wtedy Draco zamyka powoli oczy, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. Tak jakby nie był dotykany przez potwora. Jak gdyby nie był dotykany przez Pottera.  
Harry wie, że jeśli nadal będzie dotykał Draco, ten go uratuje. Zastanawia się, dlaczego nie wpadł na to wcześniej. W tym momencie niczym snop światła z nowo otwartej w jego sercu komnaty, który wpada przez drzwi i zalewaja ją blaskiem, nachodzi go myśl, że to, czego naprawdę pragnie, nie ma nic wspólnego z ratowaniem siebie samego.  
Gładzi dłońmi twarz Draco i obrysowuje kciukiem linię jego szczęki. Draco poddaje mu się instynktownie, a wstrzymany oddech wyślizguje się spomiędzy jego warg, delikatny niczym perły. Harry myśli o swoim drugim obliczu, które w tej chwili chciałoby pieprzyć Malfoya tak mocno, aż ten postrada rozum i wetrzeć go w podłogę. Ale tamten Harry nigdy nie widział rozczochranych włosów Draco, nie potrafiłby wyobrazić sobie, że samo dotykanie Draco Malfoya może powodować, iż jego serce zacznie bić jak oszalałe. Tamta część nie pragnęłaby, żeby Snape był żywy tylko dlatego, że nie znała innego sposobu, by zetrzeć wyraz pustki z twarzy Draco.  
Harry oplata drugą rękę wokół jego nadgarstka, myśląc, że gdyby Syriusz żył, powiedziałby mu właśnie, że robi źle, że nie jest to sposób, w jaki powinno się traktować Malfoyów. Wtem przypomina sobie o pustych miejscach na drzewie genealogicznym Blacków i stwierdza, że za każde usunięte z niego nazwisko, w czyimś sercu zostaje wyryte nowe imię.  
Wystarczyło, żeby pochylił się nieco, zmniejszając dystans między nimi, by zobaczył błysk pojawiających się w oczach Draco i poczuł, jak jego serce robi salto w piersi, aby zrozumieć, czego pragnie.  
Robi coś, czego nie robił nigdy i całuje kolejno obie powieki Draco. Pod jego ustami rzęsy trzepoczą jak zamknięte w klatce motyle. Czuje, jak palce Draco przesuwają się na jego przedramię i zaciskają wokół niego odruchowo. Wydaje mu się, że jest trzymany ze wszystkich stron.  
Drży i kładzie swoją drugą rękę na karku Draco. Blond włosy przeczesywane między palcami są tak miękkie jak nigdy wcześniej. Waha się przez chwilę i myśli o mdłościach, które czuł, gdy całował się z Cho Chang. Zastanawia się, czy Draco czuł je, gdy pocałował go po raz pierwszy. Zastanawia się też, co by się zmieniło, gdyby to on pocałował go wcześniej.

Malfoy patrzy na niego bez słowa. Harry przymyka oczy, szepcze mu coś do ucha i muska ustami miejsce, gdzie miękka, delikatna skóra graniczy z włosami. Draco wzdycha i, dotykając jego ramienia, powoli przysuwa się trochę bliżej. Potter ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby nie był takim cholernym świętoszkiem, ale milczy, gdy uświadamia sobie, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie pozwolił Ślizgonowi zbadać dotykiem swojego ciała, nie tak jak, Draco oddał mu swoje.  
Odsuwa się odrobinę i zauważa, że skóra Draco ze spływającymi po niej łzami jest jeszcze bledsza niż zazwyczaj. Chce coś powiedzieć o Snapie, ale wie, że nie ma do tego prawa. Chce zapytać Draco, jak on to robi, jak udaje mu się przeżywać dzień po dniu, nie zatracając się w gniewie i nienawiści, a wtedy stwierdza, że o to także nie ma prawa pytać. Myśli o tym, jak każdej nocy starał się poniżyć chłopaka leżącego pod nim, i zastanawia się, jak Draco może go po tym wszystkim dotykać. A może Malfoya nie obchodzi, kto go dotyka tak długo, dopóki to robi? Harry patrzy na niego, jego zaciśnięte usta, ostrożny wyraz twarzy, przyglądające mu się czujnie oczy, w których widzi odbicie siebie samego. Jest pewny, że nie chce, by Draco chciał kogoś innego.  
Rozkłada ramiona i Draco wtula się w niego bez zastanowienia. Mamrocze coś cicho i całuje go mocno. Harry chwyta go za podbródek i przyciąga bliżej, a drugą ręką wślizguje się pod jego podkoszulek. Malfoy, który nie wychodzi nigdzie bez koszuli wsuniętej w spodnie, teraz jest wymięty i rozczochrany. Harry chce mu powiedzieć, jak pociągająco wygląda, ale instynkt podpowiada mu, że właśnie teraz wyda się to Malfoyowi tak seksowne, jak gumochłon.. Nie odzywa się więc i odwzajemnia łapczywie pocałunek.  
Dłonie Draco dotykają go, ale tylko dotykają, nie poruszają się, i dopiero, kiedy Harry zaczyna rozpinać jego koszulę, Draco odwzajemnia dotyk. Jego ruchy są niezgrabne i niepewne. Harry widzi, że chłopak jest oszołomiony i zapewne wyczerpany. Opanowuje odruch, by odtrącić jego dłonie i rozebrać ich obu jak najszybciej. Pragnie jednak, żeby Draco go dotykał, a co ważniejsze, pragnie, by Draco _chciał_ go dotykać. Ten powoli zaczyna przesuwać swoje ręce po ciele Harry'ego, dotykiem stara się zbadać jego tors, ramiona i plecy.  
Potrzeba i pożądanie przepływają przez niego i pochyla głowę nad ramieniem Draco, ssąc, gryząc i zlizując posmak słonych łez z porcelanowej skóry.

Kiedy oboje są nadzy, Draco wplątuje swoje palce w czarne włosy i patrzy na Harry'ego posłusznie, czekając na rozkazy, aż Harry powie mu, czego teraz pragnie. Harry pochyla się i całuje go, długo i mocno, by zapobiec wylewie poleceń spomiędzy warg, jak miał to w zwyczaju. Draco jęczy w usta Harry'ego powodując, że ciepło napływa do jego krocza, kiedy oplata blondyna ramionami i kładzie go pod sobą na materacu.  
Ślizgon przesuwa dłonią po jego brzuchu, ale zatrzymuje się niepewnie, kiedy jego kochanek drży z przyjemności. Harry wierci się niecierpliwie, a jego żołądek zaczyna podchodzić mu do gardła. Nie jest w tym za dobry i nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić, jak wytłumaczyć głupiemu Draco Malfoyowi, że w porządku jest go dotykać.

Ale z drugiej strony, może nie jest w porządku. Prześlizguje swoje usta po ramieniu Draco i całuje jego pierś, starając się uspokoić. Może taki seks, z uczuciami i bez zasad, jest najgorszy ze wszystkich? Ponieważ coś znaczy, a gdzie jest znaczenie, musi być też strata.  
Ale teraz ma przy sobie Draco. Z otwartymi ustami i urywanym, ciężkim oddechem drażniącym włosy Harry'ego.  
I może, jeśli Ślizgon będzie go dotykał, wszystko jakoś się ułoży.  
Muska ustami jego sutek, drażniąc go i Draco napina się, wciągając ostro powietrze. Harry przerzuca przez niego nogę i wślizguje się na niego, przyciskając do siebie mocno jego biodra.

Skóra Draco przywołuje mu na myśl gorący jedwab, który wygina się pod nim, łaknąc więcej nowej bliskości. Jego penis ociera się o pępek Harry'ego, który wodzi po nim wolno kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, a potem pochyla się i ociera o niego własną erekcję. Draco wije się pod nim i oplata nogami uda Harry'ego, chcąc przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Jego skóra jest lepka, wilgotna i ciepła, i to tak wspaniałe doznanie, że przez chwilę Harry czuje się szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz imię Draco umyka z jego ust, kiedy pochyla się i całuje go w podbródek.  
Draco ma wciąż zamknięte oczy i Harry nie potrafi odczytać uczuć z jego twarzy. Próbuje sobie wyobrazić, co czułby uprawiając seks trzy dni po śmierci Syriusza, ale ta myśl jest dzika i niebezpieczna, więc szybko ją od siebie odrzuca.  
Przyciska go mocniej, bardziej wymagająco, naznaczając zębami linię jego szczęki. Draco jest jędrny i twardy, a jego penis mokry od potu i od zapowiedzi nadchodzącego spełnienia, ale nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku poza cichym westchnieniem, kiedy Harry przyspiesza.  
Jego powieki zaciskają się mocniej, jak gdyby bał się pokazać zbyt dużo uczuć, jakby bał się oddać w nich za dużo siebie.  
Harry obawia się, że robi wszystko źle, nie wie, jak oddać Draco to, co kiedyś mu odebrał. Przesuwa się miedzy jego udami, próbując ignorować własną przyjemność wzrastającą z każdym pchnięciem. Tak łatwo byłoby teraz przejąć kontrolę, odwrócić go i pieprzyć dziko. Może nawet tak byłoby lepiej, może Draco chce być tak pieprzony. Może tego potrzebuje. Harry zaczyna rozumieć potrzebę bycia uprzedmiotowionym w taki sposób, jeśli bycie człowiekiem przynosi tyle bólu.  
Zaprzestaje chaotycznych pchnięć i spogląda na Draco. Uświadamia sobie, że gdyby Ślizgon tego chciał, zrobiłby to. Zmuszał go do autodestrukcji, noc po nocy. Teraz kolej na niego, a jeśli Draco tego zechce, Harry to zrobi. Jego penis jest boleśnie twardy i pulsuje, wie, że jeśli nie przyciśnie go z powrotem do penisa Draco, zwariuje, ale zmusza się do bezruchu i obserwuje go.  
Draco nadal nie otwiera oczu, ale ochrypłym, szorstkim głosem mówi Harry'emu, żeby nie przestawał, a dodatkowo wymykające się z pomiędzy warg imię Harry'ego brzmi jak „Amen" w pacierzu.

Odchyla głowę do tyłu i ofiaruje Harry'emu swoją długą i piękną szyję.  
Przyjmuje ją, pragnie jej. Unosząc biodra i przyciskając je mocno do Draco, tworzy językiem ścieżkę od brody do obojczyka.  
Draco jest jego własnością, należy do niego, więc musi wziąć i naznaczyć swoją własność. Nie potrafi z tego zrezygnować, nie z Draco, nie z tego, nie wtedy, gdy jest mu to tak pięknie oferowane. Jęczy i zaczyna ssać skórę nad jego obojczykiem, przyciska się do jego erekcji tak mocno, że pokrywają się w każdym calu, od główki aż po nasadę. Penis Draco jest napięty, gorący i gotowy.  
Draco krzyczy i zaciska ramiona na karku Harry'ego, wbijając palce w jego skórę, co jest nowe i zwiększa to napięcie pomiędzy jegonogami do całkowicie innego poziomu przyjemności, której nie spodziewał się po takiej pozycji. Kilka sekund przed tym, zanim traci kontrolę nad własnym umysłem, stwierdza, że prawdopodobnie każdy rodzaj seksu z Draco będzie po tym wszystkim lepszy. Przenosi swój ciężar wyżej i całuje jego szyję, pozwalając, by drżące ciało pod nim doprowadziło go na szczyt, pchając i napierając na niego w równym rytmie. Draco dochodzi pierwszy, jego oczy otwierają się szeroko, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. To nagłe spojrzenie zaskakuje go i popycha do osiągnięcia własnego orgazmu. Ciepło rozprzestrzenia się w nim, rozgrzewając nie tylko jego krocze, ale także serce, umysł i głowę. Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że można osiągnąć spełnienie we wszystkich tych miejscach na raz.  
Zsuwa się niżej, by pocałować pokrytą spermą pierś Ślizgona, oblizać językiem jego pępek. Mięśnie Draco drgają lekko, a jego palce otwierają się i zaciskają na skórze Harry'ego, kiedy się uspokaja. Jego skóra smakuje solą, potem i samym Harrym.

Harry postawia, że rano pod prysznicem zafunduje kochankowi obciąganie. Nigdy tego nie robił. Uświadamia sobie, że, prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie dotykał Draco w ten sposób.

Podciąga się do góry, wracając do ramion Draco i chce go zapytać, co o tym myśli, ale ten zdążył już zasnąć. Jego powieki są zaciśnięte z wyczerpania i do Harry'ego dociera, że prawdopodobnie nie spał od kilku dni. Nie ma mowy o budzeniu go o północy na powtórkę.  
Harry przesuwa wierzchem dłoni po jego gładkim brzuchu i całuje go w czoło. On sam też jest zmęczony i nawet, jeśli jest w nim teraz cudowna jasność, pewnego rodzaju wyczerpująca przyjemność, to mroczny i niewypowiedziany wstyd także tam jest. Wstyd za to, kim jest i co zrobił oraz czego nie zrobił. Jedna jego część chce, by Draco się obudził, by mógł go pocałować, bo to oznaczałoby mniej wstydu, a więcej czegoś w rodzaju nadziei. Ale woli jednak pozwolić mu spać.  
Zsuwa się z Draco, który w odpowiedzi mruczy coś niewyraźnie i przysuwa się bliżej, tak, że teraz używa ramienia Harry'ego jako poduszki. Potter zastanawia się, czy mógłby kiedykolwiek kogoś uszczęśliwić, czy może jest skazany na bycie szczęśliwym kosztem innych ludzi. Przychodzi mu go głowy, że chce uczynić Draco szczęśliwym, że to może być początek; ale chwilę później zastanawia się, czy aby na świecie nie istnieje tylko jeden rodzaj ludzi, których może uszczęśliwić i że są też tacy, których wymazuje się z drzew genealogicznych.

Może jutro obudzi Draco pieprząc go długo i powoli. Nigdy nie robili tego rano, a to mogłoby być miłe.  
W końcu obraca się na bok i kładzie rękę na plecach Ślizgona. W tej samej chwili dostrzega delikatne wgłębienia na ramieniu, gdzie paznokcie Draco stworzyły cztery, półokrągłe znaki na skórze.

Harry, nie chcąc obudzić kochanka, sięga ostrożnie po różdżkę i utrwala je na skórze.

-

**Epilog**

_Harry przypomina sobie o pustych miejscach na drzewie genealogicznym Blacków i stwierdza, że za każde usunięte z niego nazwisko, w czyimś sercu zostaje wyryte nowe imię._

Zaplanowano nabożeństwo żałobne. Harry jest wściekły. Przecież Snape nie zrobił nigdy niczego wartego wspominania; był złym nauczycielem, potwornym człowiekiem i, jak widać, nieudolnym szpiegiem.

Hermiona mówi mu o mszy i pyta, czy przyjdzie na uroczystość.  
Harry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Draco w ogóle nie wspomniał o żadnej uroczystości, stwierdza, że nie powinno go to obchodzić, na co Hermiona odpowiada denerwującym głosem, że to prawdopodobnie przez niego, a potem przerywa, jak gdyby dotarła do punku, gdzie myśli są tak obce, że mózg prędzej całkowicie się na nie zamknie, niż je zaakceptuje. Harry stara się pogodzić się z faktem, że powinien oddać hołd Snape'owi, bo on i Draco są… Dociera do tego samego wniosku, co przyjaciółka.

-

Tej samej nocy Draco wygina się w górę i w dół, błagając o dotyk od gardła przez klatkę piersiową, aż do zgięcia kolan. Harry od razu wie, że coś się za tym kryje, ale jest zbyt skupiony na pieszczeniu gładkiej skóry pomiędzy pępkiem a udami Draco, na rozcieraniu kropel potu, które sklejają włoski ze skórą w jego kroczu. Zatapia w nich swoją twarz, w tym zapachu i wilgoci, a kiedy jest już prawie całkowicie zanurzony, Draco wypowiada jego imię.

Harry podnosi się wtedy i układa na jego smukłej piersi, dopasowuje do siebie ich ciała niczym puzzle w układance i dociska swoje biodra do bioder Ślizgona.  
Zastanawia się, co się z nim stało, ponieważ od niedawna, zanim pocałuje Draco, musi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Myśli, że będą się teraz całować, ale zamiast tego Draco patrzy, po prostu obserwuje go sprawiając, że Harry odzywa się pośpiesznie, chociaż wcześniej w ogóle o tym nie rozmawiali:  
— Czy powinienem iść tam jutro z tobą? — Oczy Draco rozszerzają się i nieświadomie przesuwa ręką po słabym śladzie po własnych paznokciach, na prawym ramieniu Harry'ego. Zatrzymuje się dopiero na nikłych bliznach, pozostawionych przez pióro Umbridge i jego palce obrysowują ich kształt. Harry wie, że kiedy Draco w końcu odkryje obecność pierwszych, ukrytych blizn, będzie chciał przypisać je sobie, nie wiedząc, że już do niego należą.  
Wygląda, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie wie, co powinien powiedzieć, za co Harry nie może go winić. Jego penis napiera na penisa Draco i chce zwiększyć nacisk, ale Snape nie żyje, Syriusz nie żyje i to rodzina Malfoya ich zabiła, i on nie może _pieprzyć_ go tak, jak należy, dopóki Draco czegoś nie zrobi.  
— On nie miał swojego — mówi Draco z błyskiem nagłego uświadomienia.  
— Kto? – Harry przyciska go ponownie, pilnie chcąc się poruszyć, chcąc wejść w niego i zostać tak do chwili, aż skończą.  
— Black – odpowiada niższym i cichszym głosem, bez pospiechu odwzajemniając pchnięcie. Nie mówi nic więcej, ale Harry tego nie oczekuje. Jego gardło jest wyschnięte, daje Draco nieme pozwolenie na podniesienie się i całowanie go tak długo, aż zapomni o tym, czego nie chciał powiedzieć.

-

Pogrzeb jest krótki i mizerny. Kiedy msza się kończy, Harry odmawia modlitwę za dwie osoby, nie za jedną, i czuje ciepło, kiedy Draco chwyta go za rękę.

**Koniec**


End file.
